L'histoire est noircie de non dits
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Dans la douleur et la honte, il avait subi, malheureux, la peur exprimée par la violence de ces individus...Se sentant menacés dans leur identité, leur appartenance, ils avaient frappé...C'était une simple soirée.Le début de tout,de la fin, de la rage, de la découverte d'une Russie qu'il ne connaissait pas,lui Yuri Katsuki. Saura-t-il encaisser?La mafia, les extrémistes, le patin..
1. Chapter 1

**Voici chers lecteurs mon premier récit basé sur le manga yuri on ice.** **Fan inconditionnée de ce chef d'œuvre aussi bien envoutant qu'émouvant, j'ai voulu pimenter un peu les faits et ajouter un touche politique et illégal à cette histoire.** **Une fanfiction où je parlerai de gangs, de violence et de meurtre...** **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Même quelques mots !** **Bonne lecture !** **Sofia**

Il est dit qu'en Russie,le population en pleine crise identitaire est de plus en plus nationaliste, xénophobe, traditionaliste et religieuse… Il est dit que l'art est enfant de l'absurde et que la révolte meurt dans l'œuf… Voilà ce qu'est devenu l'Empire après avoir perdu son leader le plus controversé : Poutimir Vladine. A sa tête en ce bleu matin d'hiver où commence ce récit, il y a une poignée d'individus qui se proclament voix du peuple ! Ils sont des conservateurs xénophobe dont le gouvernement oligarchique se cache derrière l'excuse démocratique…

Un saut de plus. La brise froide dans sa crinière lui apprit que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Il jura en son fond intérieur. Il rata son ... Il tomba lourdement sous le regard navré et inquet de plusieurs. La rencontre avec la glace dure et froide fut violente. Un entraînement à St Petersbourg n'était pas sa meilleure idée, pas après la soirée d'hier… Yuri Katsuki n'avait jamais été fier de ses idées en somme...

Au réveil, il avait eut mal de ne pas se sentir en sécurité. Il avait eut mal de se sentir moins libre… Il avait décidé de noyer sa colère et son impuissance sur la glace. La patinoire était déserte à son arrivée, quelques pupilles de Yakov s'étiraient sur le côté, peu enclins à être les premiers à tracer des traits fins sur la glace impeccable. Yuri fut donc le premier à se lancer, faisant des tours pour s'échauffer. Il avait rapidement tenté d'enchaîner avec des sauts, des triples axels, des quadruples … Il avait rapidement constaté que son corps ne suivait pas l'exigence de son mental…

\- Hey ! Katsubon ! Qu'est que tu fous ! Aboya une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Je profite de la vue, grinça le japonais sans lâcher le plafond de verre des yeux, émerveillé par l'architecture et plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Une seule mauvaise chute, une seule blessure et tu es bon pour rater la saison ! Arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi, grinça Yurio accoudé au bord de la patinoire, un verre de boisson fumante en main, fixant son rival avec suspicion et agacement.

\- …

\- Où est Victor ? Il t'a laissé venir seul ?

Cette remarque fit sourciller le japonais. Il se redressa, assis sur la glace, plantant son regard dans celui de son rival téméraire, disant :

\- J'ai préféré le laisser dormir.

\- Foutu japonais inconscient, grinça le blond en s'engageant sur la glace, venant se planter devant le brun qui n'avait pas daigné se lever. Il poursuivit :

\- Tu ne rates jamais tes sauts, Katsudon. Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

L'intéressé se trahit en détournant son regard, se levant aussitôt pour mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et le jeune russe. Le patineur blond haussa un sourcil face à cette réaction, cette fuite… Il se savait exécrable par occasions… Forceur et impoli...Mais là, il était vraiment intrigué par le comportement du protégé de son presque frère. Que leur cachait-il ? Il avisa Yakov du coin de l'œil, tout aussi surpris par l'attitude du tendre Yuri incapable de faire face seul aux caméras sans rougir… Le coach savait sa douce Russie sujette à divers mouvement politiques divergents et certains violents… Il espérait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'attitude du nouveau protégé de l'équipe russe. Il espérait ne jamais tomber sur une situation dans laquelle il ne parviendrait pas à gérer Victor et Yurio s'il arrivait quoique ce soit de grave à leur mignon protégé…

Une nouvelle chute… Yakov fronça des sourcils, de plus en plus troublé. Il fixa Yurio traîner de force son rival hors de la glace en lui hurlant des menaces en russe, en anglais et en japonais…

\- TU vas me dire ce que tu caches MAINTENANT, KATSUDON ! Aboya le jeune russe avec colère, son regard brûlant de colère planté dans celui cerné du japonais.

\- Je… Ce n'est rien de grave, Yurio, je te le jure… tenta de s'esquiver le jeune homme sans oser se prononcer, ne voulant guère inclure autrui à ses ennuis… Il gérait ça très bien pendant sa scolarité. Il n'allait pas se plaindre aujourd'hui de quelques… Il refusait d'y penser.

\- Je m'en moque que ce ne soit pas grave ! Tu vas me dire ce qui pousse un patineur de talent à risquer sa saison en se laissant chuter ainsi !

\- Je… hésita le japonais, portant instinctivement ses mains à ses côtes, comme pour les dissimuler… Yurio ne manqua pas ce geste, évidemment, saisissant brusquement le japonais par les poignets, découvrant cette partie de son corps qu'il tentait de cacher.

Le blond se tut l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler l'information, de comprendre, de… Puis il explosa, son pied rencontrant deux bancs qui finirent renversés alors qu'il hurlait sa colère à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Le malheureux japonais fixait ses pieds, penauds, ne sachant comment réagir… Etait-il victime ou coupable ? Il s'était posé la question de longues heures.

\- Calmes toi Yurio est dis moi ce qui te met dans cet état, ordonna calmement Yakov en arrivant.

\- Yakov… Je dois faire quelque chose… Restes avec Yuri, ordonna le blond sans répondre, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le vestiaire pour récupérer ses affaires afin de filer sans expliquer où…

\- Bon… Tu sais me dire ce qui l'a mis dans tous ses états, demanda, las, le coach russe en se tournant vers le protégé de son presque fils.

\- Mes marques… fit Yuri d'une petite, toute petite, voix.

Sans le brusquer comme l'avait fait Yurio, Yakov souleva le vêtement, découvrant quelques hématomes, certains plus sombres, d'autre bleu ou mauves… Des traces de coups. Il s'était visiblement fait rossé… Le simple fait qu'on ait épargné son visage montrait l'illégitimité des coups. On l'avait frappé pour _ce qu'il était,_ non pas _qui_ il était. On cherchait à l'intimider, non pas donner une leçon à un groupe particulier… Ces foutus illuminés et leur nouvelle vision de la politique, comprit Yakov avec amertume.

\- Victor le sait ?

Le jeune hocha négativement la tête, refoulant ses larmes. Il avait honte et l'impuissance ne l'aidait pas…

\- Bon… On va d'abords soigner ça puis on en parlera, conclut Yakov qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir le même emportement que son jeune prodige, emportant le protégé de Victor en infirmerie où il lui désigna un lit. Yuri s'installa, confus, laissant l'ancien coach de son amant lui appliquer une crème.

\- Désolé, fit le japonais tristement.

\- De ?

\- D'être faible…

\- Ne le sois pas, on l'est tous. Mais saches que la patinoire est une famille. On se dit tout. Déjà que Victor va dérailler quand il saura mais les autres… Ha là là… Qui aurait cru… Les froids russes ont un protégé…

\- Ils… Ils m'ont dit que… Que j'étais une erreur… Que je devais disparaître…

Il sanglotait à présent. Yakov ne savait trop comment réagir. Victor l'aurait pris dans ses bras mais cette action ne lui était pas habituelle…. Pas prudente non plus vu l'état de ses côtes… Pas étonnant qu'il ratait ses sauts…

\- Tu as sauvé Victor de l 'amertume de la célébrité, tu n'es _pas_ une erreur, le rassura avec douceur le russe en bandant ses côtes.

\- Je dois finir de m'entraîner, déclara brusquement le japonais en tentant de se lever. Yakov, dans un soupir, le frappa à la base de la nuque, le faisant perdre connaissance presque aussitôt sans lui faire vraiment mal. Efficace et indolore… Sa belle formation de jeunesse finissait par servir à quelque chose… Il allongea le jeune japonais dans le lit de soins, le couvrant après lui avoir ôté ses patins. Un rapide check-up lui apprit que leur protégé ne portait pas plus de blessures. Rassuré, il le laissa, allant coacher ses pupilles avec sa rigueur habituelle et son détachement professionnel.

C'est l'ouverture violente des portes d'entrées qui interrompit Yakov alors qu'il s'apprêtait à expliquer à un jeune pourquoi son triple axel était trop rigide pour être associé à l'art du patin…

\- Merci de ne pas abîmer la patinoire, Victor, siffla-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur élève qui lui adressa une œillade effrayante avant de se diriger à grands pas vers l'infirmerie sans se donner la peine de répliquer.


	2. Chapter 2

Yakov fut peu surpris de voir Yurio entrer peu après, ses doigts pianotant sur l'écran de son gsm, la mine sombre, aussi sérieux qu'en compétition...

\- Yuri, qu'as tu fait, l'interpella Yakov avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'utilise les réseaux sociaux à bon escient , grogna son élève en se laissant tomber sur un banc, sur le bord de la patinoire sur laquelle se laissaient glisser les autres, inquiets et curieux…

C'est le moment que choisit Victor pour revenir, l'air toujours aussi sombre, le visage fermé, le regard perçant… Il croisa les prunelle émeraude de Yurio, lui accordant un hochement de tête pour répondre à une question silencieuse qui entre eux planait…

\- Merci de l'avoir soigné, Yakov, fit l'argenté avec un sincérité troublante.

\- Un patineur si talentueux ne doit pas rester dans sa souffrance, répondit froidement le russe.

\- Yakov…

\- Laisses moi finir, grinça son ancien coach. TU es son foutu amant et t'as pas été foutu de voir qu'il était blessé ! Tu sais le nombre de sauts qu'il a fait depuis ce matin, finissant coups après coups par une chute !

\- Tu l'as laissé s'entraîner , demanda sèchement Victor.

\- Il est arrivé ici avant tout le monde, était déjà sur la glace que je suis arrivé. Notre Yuri l'a sorti de là après une énième chute, grinça le plus âgé des coach.

\- Hier soir j'avais un vieil ami à voir, Yuri était seul après son entraînement. Je ne sais pas qui a pu faire ça ni... où… finit par expliquer Victor avec regret. Il peut aller où bon lui semble, je pense qu'il a fait une ballade et une mauvaise rencontre...

\- Je sais moi, intervint Yurio en brandissant son smartphone.

Les deux coachs se trouvèrent face à une vidéo faisant le buzz en ligne, sur rutube, youtube et twitter disant : _**La médaille d'argent du patin mondial, agressée !**_

On y voyait Yuri, marchant sur un pont, mains dans les poches, ses lunettes retirées, ses cheveux ramenés en arrière pour l'entraînement. Il semblait se promener, simplement. Un groupe de trois individus lu tomba dessus, tous de forte carrure, l'injuriant en russe ou dans un anglais haché, lui reprochant sa présence sur le territoire, crachant leur xénophobie, leur mépris… Le premier coups fut porté à l'estomac, le second entre les omoplates le fit tomber… Les coups s'enchaînèrent ensuite… C'était hier soir, à deux minutes de la patinoire… Un fan avait dû filmer, trop peureux ou faible pour oser porter secours au jeune japonais… Honteux… Humain...

\- En faisant arrêt sur l'image et en zoomant, j'ai les visages de ces trois ploucs, grogna Yurio avec satisfaction.

Victor semblait pensif. Après l'excès de colère dont il avait fait preuve dans leur appartement ,il ne voulait pas exploser en public. Une colère sourde le gagnait alors qu'il se posait mille questions… Il eut un sourire narquois, faisant frémir d'appréhension Yakov, et dit :

\- J'ai quelques amis à rencontrer, gardez Yuri à la patinoire, St Petersboug est trop dangereuse pour lui seul.

\- Dis moi que tu ne vas pas faire ce à quoi je pense, soupira son coach.

\- Je le fais en toute légitimité, commenta froidement Viktor en disparaissant derrière la double porte de verre.

\- Et je devrais évidemment te couvrir, grinça le coach, mi ennuyé, mi amusé.

Dans la pièce servant d'infirmerie à l'équipe de patinage russe, le jeune Yuri revenait à lui avec un gémissement de douleur. Il quitta le lit sur lequel il reposait, se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers la porte afin de sortir de là… Il avait trop dormi, il le sentait à ses côtes presque indolores grâce à la crème de Yakov. Il lança un coups d'œil au couloir, étonné mais rassuré de ne voir personne. Il se laissa entraîner vers la patinoire, décidé à poursuivre son entraînement. A peine eut-il mis pied sur le bord qu'il fut interpellé :

\- Katsubon ! Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ?

\- Euh… Je…

\- Je te raccompagne et ce n'est pas discutable ! Hors de question que tu poses un pieds sur la glace aujourd'hui !

\- Mais Yurio… Je…

\- Tu oserais discuter ? Tu tiens à ce que je te traîne chez toi ?

\- C'est bon, je vais prendre mon sac, grinça Yuri avec humeur et résignation.

A peine furent-ils dehors que ce fut le chaos. Le russe jura, pesta, tentant de traîner son concurrent et ami loin de la folie des photographes et reporters.

\- Que… s'étrangla Yuri alors que milles micros hurlaient des questions, réflexions et informations… Non… Une vidéo tournait… Le montrant… Victime de ses agresseurs… La veille… On l'avait vu… On ne l'avait pas aidé… On l'avait vu… Filmé… Pas aidé…

On lui hurlait des questions, des réflexions, des commentaires… Il avait mal en pensant à son impuissance, à sa malchance, à sa douleur sur ce pont...

Son souffle était court, sa vue se brouillait, ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes peinaient à le porter… Il sentit la prise ferme de Yurio sur ses épaules, l'emportant… Yuri n'était plus qu'une ombre…

\- Le monde n'agit que lorsqu'il sent que l'injustice à laquelle il assiste est intolérablement visible … Les russes n'attendent que de voir un dérapage trop flagrant pour oser, enfin, descendre dans les rues et critiquer le gouvernement en place. C'est aberrant, navrant et aberrant, disait un reporter qui, au lieu de poursuivre et faire filmer le japonais troublé faisait filmer la foule de journalistes et fans qui s'indignaient… Ceux là osaient s'indigner maintenant seulement… Si longtemps après l'ascension au pouvoir de ce premier ministre radical de droite…

 **Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! ! ! !**


	3. Chapter 3

Yurii fut conduit à l'appartement de son homologue russe sans émettre le moindre son. Il avait simplement laissé le jeune blond le guider à travers la foule de journalistes et faux indignés, bras ballants, visage vide de toute expression, plongé dans le plus profond de ses sombres pensées.

Souvent, quand il venait en Russie pour s'entraîner avec son coach qui y avait un appartement ou pour une compétition, il subissait quelques remarques, comportement ou gestes xénophobes, se faisant bousculer dans les rues, injurié à mi-voix ou simplement fusillé du regard. Il l'avait toujours supporté avec indifférence, son monde n'orbitant qu'autour du patin, des compétitions ou de ses proches et camarades de compétition. Il n'avait jamais subi de telles violences physiques. Pas avant… Mais depuis, il était médaille d'argent, coaché par le plus grand champion russe et concurrent le plus inquiétant du jeune prodige russe… En gros, pour l'identité russe qui s'affirmait de plus en plus mondialement, il était une « menace » , c'est ce que lui avait expliqué, calmement, Chris, un soir, alors que Yuri lui confiait ses inquiétudes face à la hausse de violence verbale dont il était sujet.

\- Tu vas prendre des anti-douleur et dormir, lui ordonna Yurio d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Vic…

\- Il sait que tu es là. Il va bientôt arriver, il a quelques petites choses à régler.

\- Rien de grave au moins… J'espère ne pas avoir causé plus de soucis que je ne cause…

\- La ferme avec ça ! Tu m'emmerdes ! Tu n'es PAS le coupable dans cette histoire, t'as compris ?

\- Mais je suis… C'est de ma faute si..

\- Si quoi ? Si la plupart des _perdus-dans-leur-identité_ s'en prennent à toi ? Si t'es japonais ? Si t'es second mondial ? Si tu aimes et es aimé du champion russe ? Oses seulement le dire et je t'assommes à coups de pieds !

\- Merci, Yurio…

Il fut gêné lorsque le jeune blond l'obligea à prendre son lit, affirmant que son canapé était tout à fait confortable. Il décida d'obéir à son homologue, avalant un cachet contre la douleur et s'endormant presque aussitôt allongé. Étant donné qu'il avait passé la nuit précédente à taire sa douleur pour ne pas réveiller ou alarmer Victor, il était dans un état d'épuisement inqualifiable. Le jeune médaillé d'or renifla de rage en le voyant si fragile et si fatigué. Il envoya un texto à Victor pour lui annoncer que le japonais était à son appartement, allant ensuite lire les dernières actualités de twitter, facebook et les commentaires sur l'affaire en cours….

Il fut à peine étonné de recevoir une pluie de message de leurs concurrents de patin, passant de l'inquiétude maladive de Phichit , à celle soutenue de Otabek vers la plus cachée de JJ ou la rage sourde de Chris…. Il soupira, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré par le comportement de ces athlètes de talent. Il savait ô combien l'innocence du jeune japonais pouvait donner envie de le protéger de ce monde de dingues. Il savait que le jeune japonais ne disait jamais rien de sa peine… Il se souvenait de lui, pleurant aux toilettes après avoir lamentablement échoué à un mondial. Il avait appris plus tard de la meilleure amie japonais que ce dernier, à la finale et à la demi-finale, avait subi, en plus d'une pression intolérable, de nombreux harcèlements sur les réseaux sociaux, allant de menaces à injures, passant par de longues et lentes descriptions de son échec ou pire… sa mort… Des fous dingues voulant voir échouer un type tentant de réaliser son rêve quoi…

Yurio, affalé sur son canapé, un verre de yuzu à la main, ramené du Japon par Yuri, haussa un sourcil en lisant le message qui semblait redondant …

\- « Je viens à St Petersburg ! »

La seule nuance étant le niveau de la langue, le moyen de transport ou le fin du message...Soit un juron, une promesse sombre ou une onomatopée.

Il laissa son smartphone glisser sur sa table basse, se levant. Il alla verrouiller la porte, les fenêtres et activa son alarme, ce qu'il ne faisait généralement jamais… Il écarta un pan de son rideau, lançant un regard perçant à la rue, trois étages plus bas, sifflant pour lui même :

\- Qu'ils osent seulement tenter d'entrer ces bâtards… Il n'y a pas qu'en ligne que je sais être dangereux.

Il alla reprendre sa place sur son canapé, une batte de base ball sur la table basse, la porte de la chambre grande ouverte, son smartphone laissé en mode général… IL s'endormit avec un sourire sombre aux lèvres, rêvant de l'arrivée de leurs camarades pour enfin… Enfin… Dresser un plan !

Vêtu d'un long manteau style classique d'un gris sombre, presque noir, il était debout face à un groupe d'individus livides. Ce n'était pourtant pas à cause du froid. Dans son ombre, de nombreux hommes en armes attendaient un ordre, une parole, un acte… Il étaient prêts à agir. Leur leader avait un air sombre sous ses mèches argentées et son sourire à glacer le sang… Il lança :

\- Il a suffit d'une vidéo pour vous identifier et vous trouver en moins de trois heures… Étonnant, n'est ce pas ? Que de voir à quel point vous êtes naïfs et surtout… Imprudents.

\- Pourquoi t'es là, toi, leader de la Kem ? Tous disent que t'es plus dans les affaires !

\- Je le suis, mais je suis subtil, moi… Assez pour ne pas être remarqué… Assez pour ne pas être _filmé_.

– Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Aboya l'un.

-Quel langage… Navrant… J'ai _vu_ ce que vous avez osé faire à ce ressortissant japonais, la médaille d'argent du mondial de patinage artistique…

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce ça peut te foutre qu'on tabasse un jaune ou un rouge ?

\- Je vois que votre incivilité fait concurrence avec votre inculture… Vous ne me reconnaissez donc pas… Comme c'est navrant, vous auriez au moins pu penser avant d'agir si vous me connaissiez… Vous _l_ 'auriez peut être laissé passer...

\- T'es...Merde, t'es…

\- Quel vocabulaire, soupira le leader de Kem en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'argent, les ramenant en arrière. Je suis Victor Nikiforov et ce soir est votre dernier soir.

\- On est tout un mouvement ! Tout une communauté ! TU crois qu'en nous buttant tous les trois tu vas changer la mentalité de certains russes, railla l'un des trois.

\- Je suis au moins certain que les prochains ne pourront dire qu'ils n'étaient pas mis en garde. On ne touche pas à _mon_ protégé sans en payer le prix fort.

\- Quel égocentrique tu fais pour un russe…

\- Je suis à Kem avant d'être à la Russie. Et Kem ne répond qu'à un credo : croire en ses principes et défendre les siens.

\- Si on meurt, c'est ton japonais qui va prendre cher, jura un.

\- Il ne « _prendra jamais plus cher_ » , c'est certain au moins, mais il ne sera jamais seul , je le jure, affirma Victor, le regard brillant d'une colère noire.

Il fit un vague mouvement du bras, ses hommes tombèrent sur les trois lascars. Ce soir, St Petersburg savait que le leader de Kem était à prendre au sérieux… Pour la première fois depuis des années…

 **Entrée en scène du "parrain" Victor ! Quelle malade je fais parfois ... Breff ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews ! Vous qui aimez Al Paccino, Coughlin, Escobar ... LACHEZ VOUS !**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri se réveilla en hurlant. Ce faisant, il réveilla Yurio qui par instinct, bondit sur ses pieds, alerte, sa batte bien en main…. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune présence indésirable dans son appartement, qu'il faisait déjà jour et que le japonais avait cessé de hurler.

Jurant, il se hâta dans la chambre pour trouver son concurrent à moitié réveillé, sourcils froncés, tâtant ses côtes presque indolores.

\- Yurio j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, fit la voix rendue rauque par le sommeil du japonais.

\- Ah ouais, grogna le blond, s'appuyant contre le cadrant de la porte, sourcils froncés, sa batte toujours dans sa main droite.

\- J'ai rêvé que je me faisais tabasser par des inconnus, ce qui m'a fait rater mon entraînement vu que la douleur me faisait rater mes sauts et…

Il se tut, sourcils froncés de frustration, fixant un point dans le vide devant lui.

\- Bienvenue dans la réalité vieux frère, commenta avec compassion le blond en allant mettre de l'eau à bouillir pour faire du thé.

Assis au bord du lit, cillant avec surprise, Yuri sembla se souvenir. Cela dura un instant. IL blêmit, déglutit et lança d'une voix timide :

\- J'ai causé tant de soucis… OH là là...Je… Désolé… Vraim…

\- Tais toi abruti ! Cracha le russe blond. Arrêtes de t'excuser alors que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, pauvre idiot !

Ledit idiot lui adressa un pauvre sourire et le rejoignit dans le living room où le champion du monde avait ramené du thé et des viennoiseries.

Alors que les infos ,en anglais ,abordaient le sujet de la hausse de violence qui éclatait dans les rues des grandes villes russes, on frappa à la porte. Le japonais, inexplicablement, s'était tendu, craignant qu'on lui veuille encore du mal. Il se haïssait pour le manque de courage dont il faisait preuve. Il désirait désespérément se trouver le courage qu'il avait sur la glace, face à des centaines de regards guettant ses moindres erreurs …

Yurio se leva, emportant sa batte de base-ball. Il lança, sans ouvrir :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ce n'est que moi, Yurio, ouvres.

Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant la voix de Victor. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit qu'il devait régler quelques affaires avec son _groupe_? Comment pouvait-il avoir fait ça en une nuit ?

\- Qu'est ce qui me fait dire que c'est pas un con de journaliste qui a enregistré ta foutue voix, grinça le blond.

\- Je dois le voir, ouvres je ne suis pas très patient ce matin, fit la voix, la menace à peine voilée. Le jeune russe renifla de mépris, ouvrant ses deux verrous avant de tourner la poignée, laissant le quintuple champion du monde entrer dans son appartement.

L'argenté posa son regard sur son arme de fortune, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Heureusement que son Yuri avait passé la nuit ici. Il ne savait pas si à l'appartement, il aurait été en sécurité, seul… Pas alors qu'il était à Kem.

\- Il dort, s'enquit le plus âgé des russes en ôtant ses gants.

\- Non, on déjeunait, grogna le blond en regagnant le living room. A peine fut-il au seuil de la porte qu'il se figea, son regard se chargeant de colère et de compassion.

Victor comprit rapidement le changement d'humeur de son cadet : Yuri.

Ce dernier, ne sachant qui était là, si c'était quelqu'un de violent ou des journalistes insistants s'était simplement glissé dans un coin de la pièce, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse.

\- Yuri, souffla son amant en s'approchant précautionneusement, écartant les bras pour prouver sa bonne foi. Le patineur japonais posa sur lui un regard brillant, réagissant au quart de tour en se logeant dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, souffla le russe en caressant les cheveux de son protégé, le gardant contre lui.

Son protégé ne répondit rien, se laissant bercer par sa présence rassurante.

C'est dans un silence lourd que le trio arriva deux heures plus tard au Palais des Glaces de St Petersburg. Alors que les deux Yuri allaient chausser leurs patins et ranger leurs vestes au vestiaire, Yakov rejoignit Victor qui semblait bien trop serein.

\- Alors, il s'est passé quoi hier, demanda le doyen.

\- Hmm…. Ma longue absence n'a rien changé à ma position. On me voue le même respect et la même loyauté. Il nous a fallut peu de temps pour les retrouver et les réduire à l'oubli, répondit le quintuple champion du monde.

\- Et le gamin ? Il se remet ?

\- Il est fragile mais pas faible. Il se remet à son rythme. Le mental est plus dur à soigner que le reste.

\- Tu vas le laisser patiner ?

\- Cela l'aide à décompresser. Je lui ai interdit les sauts. Il finirait par se blesser.

Les deux coachs allèrent au bord de la patinoire s'y accouder alors que les deux Yuri se lançaient sur la glace sous le regard des autres patineurs.

Yurio se contentait de brefs tours, gardant un œil discret sur le japonais alors que ce dernier semblait vouloir tester son endurance et ses réflexes… Il remarqua le regard désapprobateur de leurs aînés, certain que seul l'absence de patins et la volonté de ne pas lâcher son protégé des yeux empêchait Victor de les rejoindre sur la glace…

Yakov lança un regard noir à l'entrée lorsque les grandes portes furent ouvertes avec fracas. Il jura en russe, aboyant :

\- Yurio, sortez par derrière ! Tout de suite !

\- Ok le vieux, obtempéra le blond lorsqu'il reconnut les nouveaux arrivés. Les patineurs qui s'entraînaient se hâtèrent de semer le chaos sur la glace, accélérant l rythme et se lançant dans toutes les directions afin que la sortie des deux prodiges ne soit pas remarquée.

\- Yurio, que se passe-t-il, s'enquit Yuri, sourcils froncés, perdu alors que le russe le tirait vers la sortie de derrière, virant ses patins sur le chemin et l'intimant de l'imiter.

\- La moto de l'autre idiot devrait être là, grinçait le blond en enfilant ses chaussures à cloche pied, le japonais faisant pareil. Ils avaient fait un saut au vestiaire pour prendre leurs affaires, rapidement.

\- Qui est entré, demanda le japonais.

\- La mafia russe, répondit simplement mais gravement le blond.

\- Que veulent-ils à des patineurs, s'étonna le brun.

\- Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas. Ils sont très connus pour leur intolérance et leur manque d'empathie. Surtout à St Petersburg.

\- C'est à cause de moi ?

\- De toi ?

\- Du scandale que mon histoire crée…

\- Pas du tout. Victor t'en parlera ce soir. Allez viens, la moto doit être par là.

Il guida son concurrent le plus prometteur à travers la ruelle sur laquelle donnait la petite porte de derrière qu'ils avaient empruntée, étonnamment petite pour l'immense Palais des Glaces.

Yurio lança un exclamation de joie lorsqu'il repéra la fameuse moto, l'enfourchant sans cérémonie, lançant un casque à son protégé. Ce dernier l'enfila, suspicieux avant de grimper derrière le russe.

\- On va où ?

\- Chez moi. Du moins, on va essayer…

La moto démarra.

 **PAM PAM PAAAAMMMMM !** **Voici l'entrée en scène des dirigeants officieux du monde ! Les plus craints mais les moins connus ! La mafia russe, aussi inquiétante que la NKVB ( KGB pour ceux n'ayant pas suivi... ) entre en scène !** **Je vous laisse aimer, haïr, mépriser, nier... mais ... Faites le moi savoir haha, cela me permettra de peut être réorienter mon récit. Cet état de fait ne motive-t-il pas une glissement de doigts sur vos claviers ?** **Le monde moderne a-t-il fait de nous des consommateurs passifs ? Il semblerait... Navrante déchéance...** **Sofia**


	5. Chapter 5

Debout dos à la glace sur laquelle il savait que les deux Yuri n'étaient plus, Victor soutenait le regard de marbre de celui qui venait d'arriver. Glebov… Andrei Glebov… Ancien espion, déchu de ses fonctions pour troubles psychiatriques, plongé dans la mafia russe depuis une décennie. L'un des pires de St Petersburg… Grand, forte carrure et le crâne dégarni… Aucun charisme, juste de la force brute et de la stratégie...

\- Nikiforov, lança l'ancien espion d'une voix grave et sourde, quasi inhumaine.

\- Glebov, lui répondit platement Victor, le visage fermé, le regard braqué sur l'individu encadré de quatre lascars.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le leader de Kem était de retour dans les affaires.

\- Drôle de rumeur. J'ai juste rappelé qui faisait la loi à quelques sous fifres.

\- T'as attendu deux ans pour le faire ?

\- J'ai rien attendu puisque St Pet n'attend rien de moi, vieux frère.

\- St Pet attend du changement.

\- Elle en aura quand les mentalités voudront changer.

\- Elle est où la fleur fraîche que tu as sauvée de l'écrasement ?

\- En quoi cela te concerne ?

\- _Il_ est ta faiblesse, tous le savent à présent.

\- Et ?

\- Tu laisses tes faiblesses sans protection toi ?

Victor se crispa alors que Yakov s'assombrissait. Des hommes de Glebov entrèrent, jetant aux pieds de leur leader deux fardeaux entravés.

\- BANDES DE POURRITURES ! LIBÉREZ NOUS ! Feulait Yurio avec rage en tentant de libérer ses poings liés dans son dos.

-Fermes la gamin, avant que je ne t'assommes, gronda l'un des ses bourreaux.

\- Yurio, calmes toi, ils vont te blesser et ta saison sera fichue, s'exclama le japonais, inquiet.

\- Sois égoïste une fois dans ta vie, grinça le blond irrité de voir le japonais penser à sa saison et pas à la sienne…

\- Nikiforov, il va falloir que tu t'expliques, lança avec sérieux l'ancien espion. Pourquoi t'enticher d'un boulet ? Un type si… inconscient et naïf ? Il n'a même pas cherché à se venger sur ce pont ! Il les a laissé partir pour se relever et boiter jusque chez lui !

Ce disant, il posa un pied sur l'épaule du japonais, l'écrasant un peu plus sur le sol, comme répugné par ce côté trop humain pour être humain… Pour être possible dans ce monde pourri… Yurio hurlait des menaces en russe que le jeune japonais ne comprenait pas alors que le regard du plus jeune coach s'assombrissait.

\- C'est son innocence, sa naïveté et son côté fragile mais solide qui en font l'amant que je désire le plus, le fiancé que j'ai. A présent, Glebov, retires ton pied avant que je ne le fasse pour toi, ordonna froidement Victor.

Ils parlaient russe depuis le début, ce qui n'aidait pas Yuri à comprendre et ce qui enrageait Yurio qui en avait assez de ces dialogues vides de sens alors qu'ils étaient ligotés à terre après un foutu accident de moto !

\- Oho, une menace… Cela fait longtemps…

Victor fronça des sourcils, feintant une approche malgré le regard noir que lui lançait Yakov. Aussitôt, son égal dans le monde souterrain de St Petersburg redressa le pauvre Yuri par la tignasse, lui arrachant un gémissement, une lame brillant sous sa gorge. Une lueur de panique brillait dans les pupilles chocolat du malheureux alors qu'il sentait la fraîcheur de la lame contre sa peau.

\- A ta place, je resterai à ma place, cher Victor, à moins que tu ne veuilles voir la glace se teindre d'un carmin flamboyant…

\- J'aurais ta peau, Andrei, saches le, siffla Victor, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres.

\- Ha ha, toujours aussi hilarant… Bon… Je vais vous laisser, j'ai appris ce que je voulais savoir. Protèges le mieux si tu veux qu'il vive à St Pet, Victor Nikiforov. Kem n'est plus un secret pour personne…

\- Pour lui, si…

Posant un regard indéchiffrable sur l'argenté, l'ancien espion lâcha le brun qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, grognant de douleur. Les mafieux se retirèrent sans plus de spectacle. Aussitôt ceux ci éloignés, Yakov et Victor se précipitèrent vers le duo à terre.

\- Yuri, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Victor en détachant le japonais confus.

\- Euh… Je… Oui… Mais Yurio… Il va bien ? La moto… Il est tombé…

\- On est tous les deux tombés comme des merdes, grinça le blond en se redressant, se frottant les poignets.

\- Mais tu as été éjecté et… Oh ! Si tu es blessé, la saison…

\- Penses un peu à _ta_ saison, gamin, grinça Yakov en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux coachs emmenèrent leurs protégés à l'infirmerie du Palais des Glaces afin des leur faire subir un check-up complet. Les laissant aux mains de l'équipe médicale de l'équipe russe de patinage artistique, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Yakov, mines sombres et pensifs.

\- Si tous les leaders finissent informés, ce sera tendu, à la fois pour le mondial et pour Kem… grogna avec mauvaise humeur le vieux coach.

\- Je vais mobiliser la sécurité de Kem, il ne risque rien si tout se passe bien, commenta froidement Victor.

\- Rien ne va jamais « bien » à St Pet, grogna le doyen.

\- Trois mort , c'est suffisant pour leur faire comprendre que je suis sérieux, gronda Victor en sortant.

\- Bon, à part quelques éraflures et hématomes , vous n'avez rien de sérieux. Mieux vaut que vous cessiez l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, ce sera plus sage…

\- Tu te fous de nous ? La première compet' pour le mondial a lieu dans deux semaines et tu veux qu'on…

\- Yuri Plisetsky, tu vas obéir au médecin de l'équipe médicale, aboya Mila qui gardait un œil sur les deux jeunes gens, ordres de Yakov.

\- Mais je…

\- Et si tu commences à rouspéter, tu crois que Katsubon va gentiment obéir, gronda le rousse avec colère.

\- Il va pas… commença le blond.

\- Si Yurio s'entraîne, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai un traitement de faveur alors que lors de l'accident, c'est lui qui a pris le plus gros des dégâts, commenta le japonais avec sérieux. De plus, c'est lui la médaille d'or ! Alors si j'ose sauter les entraînements, comment je peux penser gagner l'argent seulement cette saison ? Je ne le mériterais pas et…

\- Mais quelle tête de mule ce type, grinça le champion du monde.

\- Hmm… Tu oses dire ça, toi, sourcilla Mila.

\- Kss…

C'est le moment que choisit Victor pour entrer à l'infirmerie, l'air grave. Il adressa pourtant un tendre sourire à son fiancé, allant s'enquérir de son état.

\- Comment te sens-tu, demanda le russe en effleurant l'hématome qui décorait la tempe de son amant.

\- Bien … Je suppose… Le médecin de l'équipe refuse qu'on s'entraîne alors qu'on n'a rien !

\- Mieux vaut qu'on rentre, j'ai besoin de t'expliquer certaines choses, lui dit doucement l'argenté.

\- Je vais voir Yakov, commenta Yurio en sortant en compagnie de Mila.

Yuri enfila sa veste, laissant son amant l'accompagner à sa voiture. Il fut étonné qu'il garda un bras autour de ses épaules tout le long du trajet, comme si on pouvait l'arracher à lui à tout instant. Il fut étonné aussi de voir deux hommes encadrer la voiture et grimper dans une autre voiture pour suivre celle de Victor.

\- Victor, on est suivi, lança, inquiet, Yuri.

\- Ils sont là pour veiller, ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras tout à l'appartement, assura le patineur russe.

\- Veiller ? N'est ce pas un peu exagéré ?

\- Tu sauras tout, ne t'en fais pas, sourit son fiancé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !** **Le 5 Novembre, journée de la désobéissance civile, quel meilleur moment pour publier ce chapitre ?** **En vrai je ne l'ai pas fait hier soir parce qu'il était 2h du matin et j'avais la flemme... Mais ne brisons pas le mythe du 5 novembre avec ces fadaises...** **Merci de suivre les aventures de ce cher Yuri à travers la sombre Russie et ses secrets !** **N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, mot, juron, like, dislike, tweet ... Avec vos belles impressions et vos exclamation d'horreur, de stupeur, de...** **BONNE LECTURE !** **Sofia**

C'est donc en silence que la voiture se gara devant un immeuble luxueux où Victor avait son appartement. Ils descendirent, laissant le voiturier se charger de la porche du russe alors que celui-ci passait un nouveau bras autour des épaules de son amant pour le guider à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes leur emboitèrent le pas , ne pipèrent mot, suivant le mouvement avec sérieux.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, ils échangèrent quelques mots en russe avec Victor puis se turent. Dans l'appartement, ils semblèrent se fondre dans le décor, allant faire une ronde pour s'assurer que nul n'avait pénétré les lieux alors que le duo rejoignait le living room où Yuri espérait avoir des réponses à ses questions.

C'est une fois débarrassés et installés devant une tasse de thé que la discussion put être entamée. Victor, assis sur un fauteuil alors que Yuri était sur le canapé avec Makkachin , se lança :

\- Yuri, que sais-tu de la mafia russe ?

\- Hmm… Rien sinon les clichés des films. Et aussi qu'ils sont horriblement perspicaces ! Ils nous ont quand même attendus à la sortie de la ruelle sur laquelle donnait la porte de derrière ! Ils ne sont pas tendres non plus… Mais je crois que la mafia n'est pas tendre, qu'importe le pays… D'après les films en tout cas…Et les livres.

\- Bon… Je vais t'expliquer une chose que tu vas sûrement très mal prendre. Essaies d'écouter jusqu'au bout, ensuite tu pourras choisir entre rester ou aller passer la nuit chez Yurio.

\- Pourquoi j'irai… s'étonna le japonais.

\- Tu comprendras, sourit tristement le russe.

\- Bon, vas-y alors !

\- Je reprends donc depuis le début ! Je suis Victor Nikiforov, quintuple champion du monde de patinage artistique mais aussi leader depuis dix ans de la famille mafieuse de Kem. Une des plus puissante de Russie, la seconde dans la hiérarchie russe, la première à St Petersburg.

\- Oh….

\- Après ton agression, mes hommes ont découvert que les auteurs des faits étaient membres d'une team sans prétention qui tente d'imposer des idéaux politiques assez extrémistes. Ils ont été retrouvés et mis hors d'état de nuire.

\- La police a …

\- Non, _pas_ la police… Moi et mes hommes mais pas la police.

\- Oh….

\- De ce fait, des rumeurs se sont propagées sur le net et le darknet, mettant notre relation en avant et ton agression à la une de la plupart des réseaux sociaux. Une vidéo tourne en ligne, je pense que tu es au courant.

\- Oui, je l'ai vue, fit, penaud, le japonais.

\- Donc la plupart des pointures souhaitant me voir tomber et mes rivaux les plus lâches n'ont qu'une idée en tête : _t'atteindre pour m'atteindre._

-Mais… Mais c'est horrible !

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'embarquer dans ces affaires qui te dépassent, Yuri, alors que la compétition commence dans deux semaines.

\- C'est de ça que te parlait l'homme à l'air sérieux qui m'a écrasé l'épaule ?

\- Oui, entre autres…. Si tu veux aller chez Yurio, je comprendrais, je te mets en danger en étant proche de toi… Tu deviens une cible de choix à cause de moi, déjà que St Petersburg est noyée dans la violence à cause des divergences politiques de certains.

\- Victor, je…

\- Mais tu devras t'accommoder de quelques uns de mes hommes. Ils te suivront partout, tu ne les remarqueras même pas la plupart du temps. Ils sont juste là pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien de fâcheux, que ce soit d'extrémistes politiques ou de mafieux, de xenophobe ou d'homophobes… Tu prendras un avion pour...

\- Je reste ici, le coupa Yuri.

\- Pardon, sourcilla l'argenté, franchement étonné.

\- Je reste parce que c'est moi qui ai choisi de rester à tes côtés alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te remets en tort…. C'est moi qui ai acheté ces bagues, non ?

\- Mais tu… Tu as compris tout ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Donc…. Tu choisis de rester avec un mafieux qui a tué trois hommes de sang froid parce que leurs idéaux politiques divergeaient ?

\- Parce qu'ils m'avaient agressés, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu le faire, tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

\- Je suis un tueur.

\- Tu n'as jamais tué pour le plaisir de tuer, si ?

\- Jamais ! Pas depuis que je t'ai rencontré…

\- Oh… Et avant, si ce n'est pas indiscret… ?

\- J'ai connu une phase où je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'étais … Effrayant…

\- Alors voilà, tu es un mafieux, mais pas foncièrement mauvais.

\- Ta naïveté me trouble…

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas naïf !

\- Hmm… Un peu, quand même. Allons bon, prends ça comme un compliment, ça te donne un côté adorable.

\- Donc ces hommes là, ce sont…

\- Mes hommes de main, en effet.

\- Oh… C'est gênant…

\- Pardon ?

\- Savoir qu'on va me surveiller et suivre… C'est embarrassant…

Victor passa sa main sur son visage, soupirant, il lança, avec un rire nerveux :

\- Alors je te dévoile la part la plus sombre de mon être et tout ce qui te gêne…. C'est d'être suivi par mes hommes de mains ? Tu es vraiment un cas…

\- Bah, d'habitude, on ne me suit pas alors…

\- En tant que patineur, médaille d'argent, fiancé d'un champion du monde, fréquentation des plus grandes figures du patinages mondial … Tu es toujours suivi par des fans un peu paranos sans le savoir mon cher… Ils ont juste la présence d'esprit de ne rien tenter.

\- Présence d'esprit ou amabilité ?

\- Ils savent ce qu'ils encourent vu tes fréquentations, sourit sombrement le russe.

\- Oh… Je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle… Je pensais que seul Yurio avait des fans si engagés, ria le japonais.

\- Bon, allons dîner, afin que demain tu puisses être assez en forme pour l'entraînement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour ta review, Paola. Je suis ravie que l'univers te plaise !** **Voici enfin ( enfin? ) de l'action mes amis ! Comment la violence va, en une vague, frapper le pétale de cerisier que nous connaissons tous, ce petit Yuri dans toute son innocence !** **Bonne lecture !** **Sofia.**

C'est seul qu'il était le lendemain à son réveil. Il lança un coups d'oeil suspicieux à son gsm, se demandant si celui-ci l'avait trahi en ne sonnant pas… Il fronça des sourcils, allongé sur le côté, voyant que l'alarme avait été désactivée et qu'il était déjà 9h du matin. Rapidement, il se leva, quittant ses draps pour aller se préparer et déjeuner. L'appartement était vide. Sur a table du salon, un mot de Victor lui demandait de le rejoindre après son réveil au Palais des Glaces de St Petersburg. Il s'excusait de l'avoir laissé, ayant des affaires à régler aux dernières heures de la nuit avec quelques individus. En déjeunant, Yuri consulta rapidement ses réseaux sociaux, trouvant de nombreux messages de soutien sur son mur ou de nombreux éclats de colère sur la vidéo de son agression… IL eut un sourire amusé, il ne savait pas que ses fans étaient si protecteurs. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Il lut aussi de nombreuses injures à son encontre, la plupart étant anonyme. Il choisit de ne pas y faire attention. Un nouveau jour s'annonçait et il ne comptait pas le gâcher. Il ne lut pas les traductions des messages en russe sur son mur… Peut être aurait-il dû...

Après quelques étirements pour s'assurer que son corps était opérationnel et éviter toute mauvaises surprises sur la glace, Yuri enfila sa veste, empoigna son sac et quitta l'appartement non sans un salut pour Makkachin.

A peine sortit-il de l'ascenseur , au rez-de-chaussée, qu'il se figea. Il avait remarqué deux hommes en complets noirs, une aura meurtrière se dégageant d'eux, leurs regards scrutateurs étudiant le hall… Ce n'étaient pas des civils… Pas de simples civils… Il en était sûr…

\- Yuri Katsuki ? l'apostropha l'un des deux hommes., dans un anglais parfait.

\- Euh… Je… bafouilla le japonais, reculant instinctivement. Ce recul fit sourciller l'homme roux qui s'avança, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Je suis Denys et voici Nikolay, nous sommes au service de Kem. Le patron nous a demandé de vous accompagner.

\- Victor ne m'a pas…

\- Croyez vous que n'importe quel inconnu peut savoir que vous êtes Yuri Katsuki, amant de Victor Nikiforov, leader de Kem ? s'irrita le sus-nommé Nikolay. Il semblait peu patient et le japonais semblait avoir usé de ses faibles ressources en la matière. Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière.

\- Euh… Techniquement, à St Peterssburg, oui… Beaucoup… Je vais juste….

\- Assez rêvassé ! Il est temps de…

\- YURI !

L'éclat de voix les fit tous trois se tourner vers les portes. Le japonais reconnut avec soulagement Chris qui se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas, sa longe veste couleur ambre virevoltant dans son sillage.

\- Chris-san ! Que faites-vous à St Pet… demanda le plus jeune patineur, rapidement interrompu pas son aîné qui lança en le tenant par les épaules, du bout des ses bras, ravi de constater qu'il semblait aller bien :

\- Venus te voir… Le monde du patinage artistique a les yeux rivés sur toi qui commence si mal ta saison !

\- Oh… Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, je…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Toute cette histoire nous a juste inquiétés pour la suite, voilà tout… Qui êtes vous, lança Chris à l'attention du duo en costard, se tenant à présent entre son cadet qu'il avait lâché et les deux individus.

Le dénommé Nikolay jura en russe, faisant fi de la remarque, en russe, de son camarade. Chris passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, souriant de façon étrange, avant de lancer une réplique en russe. Yuri aurait applaudi le bilingue s'il n'était pas inquiet de la présence de ces individus.

\- Assez ri le blond, laisse nous Katsuki, on doit obéir à _nôtre_ patron, siffla Nikolay.

\- Votre patron… Je ne pense pas que Victor soit assez inconscient pour faire escorter Yuri par des hommes qu'il ne connaît pas sans le prévenir… Son fiancé est quand même plus important que cela à ses yeux.

\- Foutaises ! C'est un ordre alors tu vas…

Denys n'eut guère le temps d'achever sa phrase, Chris venait de balayer les deux hommes, les faisant durement tomber sur le dos avant de saisir le bras de Yuri pour fuir en l'emportant. Ils déboulèrent dans la rue tels deux boulets, courant à travers la masse qui à cette heure vivait son quotidien sans soucis….

\- Ce ne sont pas des hommes de Victor, s'étonna Yuri qui avait finalement presque cru en ces individus.

\- Non, bien sur que non !

\- Oh... Mince….

\- Comme tu dis princesse ! On va les semer !

\- Mais… Ils vont nous rattraper !

\- Haha, tu vas rencontrer les vrais hommes de Victor et tu sauras qu'il vaut mieux pas pour eux !

Ils finirent leur course dans une impasse, le souffle court. Yuri avait oublié son gsm dans l'appartement et se demandait comment ils allaient s'en sortir…

\- On va te les briser ces jambes ! J'espère que t'as bien couru, gamin, c'était ta dernière fois, jurait Nikolay avec rage, essoufflé, arme pointée sur le duo. Le pauvre japonais blêmit en voyant l'arme. Une seule balle pouvait ruiner leurs carrières, ôter leurs vies...

Chris s'était placé devant Yuri, sourcils froncés, prêt à encaisser à la place de son jeune ami et rival.

\- Tu veux mourir avant, le suisse, s'amusa Denyss qui lui aussi avait braqué son arme sur les deux patineurs. Yuri paniquait ! Il ne voulait pas que le suisse, l'ami de son fiancé, son camarade de patin, soit blessé ou tué par sa faute ! Il ne…

\- Vous avez assez ri ?

La voix de glace imposa aux protagonistes un silence pesant. Les regards se tournèrent vers un grand individu aux cheveux d'un bleu nuit qui avait à ses côtés à autre homme aux cheveux d'un rouge sombre.

HISTORY MAKER


	8. Chapter 8

**Mon étonnement dans les recherches que je fais pour faire de ce récit une histoire aussi juste possible... Le monde est empli d'histoires, de faits, de concepts... Les nombre de sauts, de rotations, de positions décrits sur le patinage artistique ! D'un émerveillement...** **Je remercie , che-(è)-r-e- ami-e-, ( il y a des indignés parmi vous... ) ta présence sur cette page en cette avancée de la nuit, journée, après midi, soirée, crépuscule, aurore... bref... BREF ... WELCOME WELCOME pour ce nouveau chapitre riche en... You'll see it... Just read what is there... Down...** **SOFIAAAAAAA**

Les deux nouveaux venus avaient sauté du balcon du premier étage

de l'un des bâtiments don la façade arrière donnait sur cette pauvre impasse. Souplement, ils avaient atterris devant Yuri et Christopher.

Yuri les trouva très classe ! Il éprouva une bouffée d'admiration pour ces deux inconnus, comme la première fois qu'il avait vu Victor patiner à la télévision !

\- Fantastique ! Quel saut ! Quelle réception ! s'exclama le japonais, des étoiles dans les yeux, provoquant l'hilarité du blond et le ressaisissement du duo Nikolay/Denys.

Celui aux cheveux rouges envoyait un texto alors que celui aux cheveux bleu ne lâchait pas des yeux le duo armé.

\- Baissez ces joujous, vous risquez de blesser la princesse et ça n'ira pas, souffla le bleu.

\- Toka, tu crois quand même pas qu'ils vont obéir, soupira le rouge.

-On ne sait jamais, Vermeil. On ne sait jamais, sourit le susnommé Toka.

\- Euh… excusez moi… Mais vous travaillez pour Victor ?

\- Bien sur qu'on travaille pour Nikiforov, cracha Vermeil, offusqué par l'évidence de la question.

\- Deux cons se pointent et usurpent ce titre, il est normal qu'il doute, soupira Toka.

\- Bon, on gère ces gars et on file au Palais des Glaces avant que le patron n'envoie la cavalerie qui fera plus de casse que de bien, soupira Vermeil.

Alors que Chris s'enquérait de l'état du japonais suite à leur course folle, demandant s'il avait al aux jambes, aux bras, à la nuque, le duo atypique se chargeait des deux gêneurs…

\- Blessé, demanda Vermeil en s'approchant de Yuki, l'étudiant de son regard scrutateur.

\- Euh… Je… Non… Je vais bien….

\- Perfect ! On est arrivés à temps ! s'exclama Vermeil en checkant son partenaire.

\- Merci pour votre intervention, Christopher, commenta Toka avec sérieux.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser ces énergumènes emmener mon homologue japonais, sourit le blond.

\- Go go ! On doit bouger pour rester en vie ! Grinça Vermeil en poussant le groupe.

Ils arrivèrent au Palais des Glaces de St Petersburg où une certaine tension régnait. Ils remarquèrent rapidement, dans la hall , Yakov, Yurio et Otabek faisant face à un Victor sombre. Ils ne purent se lancer à leur rencontre, Yurio bondissant sur son rival brun dès qu'il l'eut vu, s'exclamant :

\- Oy Yuri ! Tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ces bâtards ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yurio, Chris m'a tiré de ce mauvais pas, fit le japonais avec un sourire gêné. L'intéressé avait rejoint Victor pour lui glisser quelques propos :

\- C'était imprudent de ta part de le laisser seul ce matin, commenta le suisse avec froideur.

\- Vermeil et Toka étaient supposés arriver bien plus tôt, grogna Victor. J'ai dû faire face à quelques obligations au milieu de la nuit, crois bien que je ne l'aurais pas quitté sinon.

\- Il semblerait qu'ils aient eut un imprévu alors, fit sèchement Christopher.

Victor lança un regard significatif à ses hommes qui déglutirent. Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer. Cela ne risquait pas de plaire…

\- On va faire quelques échauffements seulement, tu n'as pas le droit de faire de sauts, ni de figures, sinon tes côtes seront en miette, disait Yurio à son homologue japonais qui protestait courtoisement et poliment contre cette directive.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, tu serais MON élève, tu n'irais même pas sur la glace, gronda Yakov. Yuri déglutit à cette remarque. Yakov piquait des colères contre tous ses protégés mais avec lui il n'avait jamais haussé le ton même s'il hurlait souvent contre Victor.

\- N'effraies pas mon fiancé, Yakov, soupira Victor en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amant pour le guider hors du hall. Je suis navré pour ce matin, j'aurais dû être là, je suis inexcusable, Yuri.

\- Quoi ? Je… Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas grave, je t'en prie… Je suis un piètre coach et un piètre fiancé… Incapable de te protéger correctement dans ma propre ville… _Kurva_!

\- Je suis là ça veut dire que tu as réussi à me protéger , fit Yuri avec un grand sourire.

\- Ton innocence me perdra, soupira le russe en souriant tendrement. Allons te trouver des patins avant que Yurio ne fasse une nouvelle crise de colère.

C'est en gardant son regard braqué sur son fiancé sur la glace, patinant aux côtés de Yurio, que Victor attendait l'explication de ses hommes.

\- Vermeil, Toka, soyez convaincants sinon vous serez bien embêtés.

\- Eh bien… Il semblerait que le leader de Kresnith sache pour votre relation et au vu de ses nombreuses tentatives de rallier Kem à sa coalition il pense vous atteindre par le moyen de votre fiancé, fit Toka avec nervosité.

\- Je sais pour qui travaillent ces imbéciles et je connais les motivations de leur leader, lança froidement Victor en posant son regard de glace sur le duo. Je vous ai demandé la raison de _votre_ _retard_.

\- Kresnith a envoyé quelques-uns de ses sbires nous déranger alors que nous étions en route, expliqua Toka.

Victor laissa son regard se poser à nouveau sur le patineur japonais qui affichait une mine boudeuse suite aux remontrances du russe blond qui l'avait surpris à prendre de l'élan pour faire un saut...

\- Je veux un rapport des effectifs de Kresnith et un rendez-vous avec ce bâtard de Nikolaï sous peu.

\- Bien, firent Vermeil et Toka en se retirant.

 **En vrai, malgré ma folie d'un peu plus haut, les mots là en gras, insensés, inquiétants... Vous êtes arrivés si bas? Vous avez tout lu? Genre? Vraiment ? Chich ?** **GENIAL ! Fin... Si vous avez répondu négativement dans vos têtes, ne cassez pas ma joie virtuelle please...** **Que pensez-vous sinon de cette suite ? Un avis? Quelques mots? RIEN ?** **Consommateurs passifs? Allez voir la définition de ces termes, vous aimerez moins encore que ce que vous n'aimez pas déjà de moi... BYEEEE ! ( ce n'est pas du français "juste" dirait Bourdieu... ) ...** **Sofia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Attention, il risque d'être tenus des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains, certaines,** **si vous êtes dans l'incapacité de faire face ( c'est un rating T ne l'oublions pas... ) , alors merci de ne PAS lire et de sauter ce chapitre peut être...** **Ce seront des propos crus, pas de description de violences pouvant heurter la sensibilité, juste un individu parlant de l'une des dures réalités de ce monde : LE MARCHE HUMAIN , ou l'esclavage sexuel de nombreux innocents. C'est une réalité souvent tue que je tenais à citer.** **Voilà, bonne lecture,** **Sofia.**

La Russie est connue pour ses sombres nuits accompagnées de quelques étoiles et lampadaires. Debout sur le pont Antichkov , célèbre pour ses grandes statues du sculpteur favori de Nicolas Ier, Victor attendait. Il fixait l'homme qui devant lui arrivait. Tous deux trop sérieux pour tenter le Diable et venir seul ou non armé, ils avaient dans leur sillage quelques agents prêts à changer la donne.

\- Nikiforov ! Quel plaisir j'ai eut ce matin en lisant que tu voulais e voir !

-Nikolaï, tu sais qu'il est dangereux de m'exaspérer, commenta froidement Victor.

\- Ha ! Comme je sais qu'avec toi je n'obtiendrai jamais rien sans usage de force mon ami.

\- Qui t'a autorisé à me nommer ainsi ?

\- Nous sommes égaux, Nikiforov. Sauf que toi tu fais cavalier seul et moi j'ai une coalition prête à remplacer mon doigt sur la gâchette.

\- Trop lâche pour appuyer sur la détente ?

\- Trop sale surtout d'appuyer dessus, fit son homologue en chassant une poussière invisible de son épaule du dos de sa main gantée..

\- On n'est, pourtant, jamais mieux servis que par soi même.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais la grâce et l'efficacité savent se trouver, je te l'assure..

\- Bien, stoppons là cet échange de fausses politesses et revenons à notre affaire.

\- Oui… Cette belle affaire. Voilà des années que je n'ai pas vu de ressortissant japonais si charmant...D'un charisme...

\- Prends garde à tes propos, Nikolaï…

\- J'aime te savoir sérieux. Je vais te faire une proposition.

\- Je te laisse le plaisir de gâcher ta salive avant de t'exposer mes mises en garde.

\- Bien bien. Voilà , comme tu le sais, malgré l'opinion publique et le silence médiatique fait au sujet de l'homosexualité dans notre beau pays, il y a beaucoup de choses que se propagande a beau être punie, ce n'est pas la loi qui refrénera les hardeurs et pulsions de grands hommes ayant connu la luxure de la chaire aux quatre coins de ce vaste monde.

\- De quoi parles tu ? De ton nouveau fond d'investissement ?

\- Tout à fait ! Tous ces hommes d'affaire, de savoir, de puissance , en quête de sauteries , de luxe, d'anonymat, ne peuvent aller nulle part alors je leur offre mes garçons de luxe ! Mes poupées fétiches ! Des garçons de qualité, il va de soi, et très professionnels, la drogue a toujours uet un effet intéressant sur les plus jeunes. J'ai converti quelques hôtels en lieux de réceptions de mes clients. La grande majorité sont simplement frustrés ou agacés , sans préférence venant se défouler un bon coups sous le couvert de l'anonymat, de la paresse, la lubricité et l'amour d'une chaire de qualité qui sur un plateau leur offre ce que l'argent peut offrir à qui sait en faire profit…

\- Pourquoi me racontes-tu cela ?

Nikolaï adressa un sourire amusé à son homologue, lui sifflant :

\- Je suis certain que ton fiancé me rapportera beaucoup en une soirée de service… Un asiatique au corps si bien sculpté attire l'œil... Mais un garçon de luxe connu à travers le monde médiatique pour ses prouesses artistiques ... C'est la perle rare mon ami... Un appel à la luxure et à la débauche...

Victor le saisi par le col , son regard brillant d'une rage froide dans le sien, faisant fi de leurs hommes qui avaient tous sortis leurs armes, les tenant en joue.

\- Oses toucher à mon fiancé et il t'en coûtera, Nikolaï !

\- Alors revois ta position face à l'intégration de Kem à la Coalition.

\- Tu sais que si tu lui causes du tort, tu vas perdre la vie et la Coalition n'aura pas Kem dans sa poche mais contre elle.

Nikolaï sourit de toutes ses dents, disant :

\- Je serai mort en ayant connu deux plaisirs : celui de ton impuissance et celui d'avoir ouvert les cuisses de ton fiancé.

Victor le jeta contre le pavé froid, le fixant avec mépris. Il cracha :

\- Tu vas mourir, Nikolaï, n'en doutes pas.

\- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mon ami.

Debout là, face à l'improbabilité du fait, il se retenait de pleurer d'angoisse. Il était dans le salon de leur appartement, Makkachin gisait à terre, assommé et ses gardes du corps gisaient plus loin , morts. Trois inconnus, cagoulés et armés, lui faisaient face et lui ordonnaient de les suivre. Yuri était pris au piège, seul...


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews Paola, Ninissa !**

 **Paola, ahaha, cette fiction est une ficiton violente, il va d'office souffrir, navrée ! ^^"**

 **Ninissa, tu es kiffante ahah, je vois que tu t'enjailes en lisant, c'est motivant !**

 **VOICI SINON la suite tant , TANT , attendue ( non ma tête n'est pas enflée ... ) je vous charrie les gens ...**

 **J'ai un peut " _épargné_ " notre petit Yuri.**

 **Je sais que dans TOUTES mes fanfictions ou récits on me dit :**

 ** _" MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL T'A FAIT CE PERSONNAGE POUR QUE TU LE FASSES TANT SOUFFRIR OWW ! "_**

 **Navrée pour ceux pensant que je suis une méchante auteure ...**

 **Je suis juste le genre à voir TOUT le négatif avant de voir du positif dans une situation.**

 **Vous tomberez à vélo, vous disant :** **_" Wow, je suis en vie"_** **...**

 **Je tombe en me disant:** **"** ** _J'ai mal au bras, au poignet, à la cheville, ma roue est voilée, mon frein a sauté, ma chambre a air est foutue , mon jeans troué et mon ipod a l'écran fissuré... Sinon, ouais , je suis en vie... "_**

 **Le monologue de l'auteure ... BONNE LECTURE** **Sofia.**

* * *

Des flashs de conscience où douleur et humiliation se mêlaient... Il se savait impuissant, il se savait à peine conscient ... Il subissait ...

Son corps encaissait, son âme protégeait son équilibre...

Il souffrait, hurlait , écoutait ... Mais ne se souvenait pas... Il ne devait _pas_ se souvenir...

Il oubliait, assis sur cette chaise à laquelle on l'avait ligoté... Il ne savait plus pourquoi.. Comment ... Il savait qu'il avait oublié ... Oublié pour survivre ...

L'obscurité profonde et le silence l'accueillirent dans une douce symphonie inaudible qui le berçait dans l'inconscience qui le prenait pour faire taire maux et cris ...

Enveloppé par l'odeur de son fiancé qu'il reconnut dans son inconscience, Yuri s'agrippa à la chemise de ce dernier, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.

\- Victor… gémit-il , son visage se baignant de larmes.

\- Je suis là, Yuri. Je suis là… chuchota le leader de Kem en le serrant contre lui, passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux.

\- Je… Ils…

\- Je sais… Dors, je ne te quitte pas, souffla Victor en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

Yuri était endormi lorsqu'ils gagnèrent la voiture de Victor. Derrière eux, à l'hôtel de Kresnith, fut laissé un carnage. Tous les hommes armés de Nikolaï qui avaient tenté d'intercepter le groupe d'intervention avaient été abattus.

\- Ramènes nous à l'appartement Nikita, ordonna Victor en sortant de sa poche son gsm, son fiancé toujours dans ses bras, endormi. La voiture démarra alors que Victor ordonnait à son médecin personnel de se présenter à l'appartement avec tout son nécessaire.

\- Monsieur , que faisons-nous au sujet de Nikolaï ? Demanda son chauffeur.

Victor lança un regard perçant à l'intéressé avant de laisser ses prunelles d'un bleu glacial tomber sur le visage endormi de son fiancé. Il effleura du bout des doigts les résidus de larmes sur ses joues, survolant les ecchymoses qui avaient fleuries sur ses pommettes, disant :

\- Que tout le monde le cherche. Je le veux à mes pieds au plus vite.

\- Bien , monsieur…

\- Je veux une équipe faisant le gué devant l'immeuble et deux hommes devant la porte. Yuri ne doit plus _jamais_ être seul.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Victor choisit un nouveau contact sur son gsm, appelant la seule personne qui serait capable de rester avec son fiancé sans le faire paniquer …

\- Yurio, c'est Victor.

\- Victor ! Tu l'as trouvé ? Il va bien ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans l'un des nouveaux hôtels de Kresnith.

\- Oh non… Il n'a pas…

\- Le classique, rien de déplacé...Heureusement... J'aimerai que tu viennes à l'appartement. Il a besoin de compagnie et surtout de quelqu'un qui ne risquera pas de l'angoisser.

\- Ok… Il est conscient là ?

\- Non, il dort, heureusement. J'avoue ne pas savoir comment j'aurais réagi s'il m'avait tout raconté à l'hôtel.

\- Tu aurais brûlé l'hôtel… Avec ou sans civils, ce lieu reste la scène de son pire cauchemar à présent…

\- Sûrement… Bon, sois prudent et veilles à ne pas avoir été suivi.

\- Peuh, tu me prends pour qui, renifla le blond en raccrochant.

* * *

Il venait de finir, en silence, l'examen de son patient. Dans le même silence, il quitta la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée des lampes de chevet et de la lampe de bureau. Il avait également achevé les soins à appliquer au jeune homme qu'il connaissait depuis plus de deux ans. IL trouva dans le salon, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, une verre de liqueur à la main, le regard sombre, son employeur… Le leader de Kem… Le quintuple champion du monde du patinage artistique. Il leva les yeux vers le médecin à l'arrivée de celui-ci, demandant :

\- Alors ?

\- Les séquelles physiques seront guéries dans les jours à venir, je déconseille le patin pendant sa convalescence, une simple chute pourrait lui être grave et ruinera sa saison. Mais… Psychologiquement… Ce sera difficile pour lui. Une torture est toujours difficile à vivre...Certains gardent ce traumatisme en eux des années durant, incapables de tourner la page.

\- En parler ne l'aidera sûrement pas, il va culpabiliser…

\- Vous en parler sera douloureux mais une tierce personne peut être son oreille attentive.

\- Yurio le fera sans doute, épaulé par Pitchiit. Merci, monsieur Kapam.

\- C'est normal, monsieur Nikiforov. N'hésitez pas à me contacter s'il a des insomnies ou troubles alimentaires suite à .. ça…

\- Je le ferai.

Le médecin du clan sortit, soupirant tristement. Victor resta là, dans la pénombre, une demi-dizaine de minutes, pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à Nikolaï lorsqu'il l'aurait sous la main. Il comptait bien faire un exemple pour la Coalition, ne rien laisser au hasard et surtout… faire souffrir cet inconscient qui avait osé s'en prendre de la pire façon qui soit à son fiancé… Ce jeune homme si fragile et si timide n'avait pas à être mêlé à la Coalition... Il était l'innocence incarnée... Ce blasphème serait lavé , Victor se le jurait.

On frappa à la porte. Il détourna son regard du feu ronflant dans la cheminée, saisissant son revolver avec désinvolture en se levant pour se diriger vers le hall. Il demanda, une main sur la serrure, l'autre tenant son arme, prêt à s'en servir :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est moi ! Ouvres !

Il rangea son arme dans l'étui qui lui était destiné à sa ceinture, et ouvrit au blond au regard émeraude luisant d'inquiétude mêlée de colère. Le médaille d'or entra, sans un regard pour son aîné, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la chambre qui, il le savait, logeait son rival et ami.

Dans l'embrasure, debout dos au salon, fixant le visage endormi et marqué du japonais, il resta un moment, ne voyant pas son homologue regagner le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté , face à la cheminée.

\- Il est revenu à lui ? Demanda Yurio.

\- Pas depuis que je l'ai récupéré, commenta Victor.

Le jeune blond s'installa au chevet du japonais, relevant le drap un peu même si c'était inutile, respectant le silence de l'appartement et étudiant les visage blessé de son camarade.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chers lecteurs bonjour,**_

 _ **Bonjour malgré la pluie qui obscurcit et alourdit la les pavés de Bruxelles ...**_

 _ **Bonjour parce que nous sommes et d'autres n'en ont pas l'occasion. Ne l'oublions pas, juste un instant, une vie, soyons reconnaissants ...**_

 _ **Bonjours car nous avons l'entendement pour nous INDIGNER face à ce qui n'est PAS NORMAL. Ce qui est banalisé.**_

 _ **Quelques mots entachés de philosophie et de politique pour dire que nous sommes tous citoyens du monde.**_

 _ **Pensées aux migrants de Libye et du monde... Mépris pour l'esclavage et le silence.**_

 _ **Sinon voici la suite...**_

* * *

Au matin, c'est la colère et l'étonnement qui les prit tous... Victor hurlait contre ses hommes qui, malheureux, n'avaient rien « remarqué d'anormal ». Yurio hurlait sur Victor qui avait passé la nuit debout et n'avait pas entendu un bruit ! Et l'appartement résonnait de cris alors que le lit vide et froid de Yuri Katsuki semblait provoquer rage et incompréhension...

La sonnerie du téléphone de Victor le tira de sa brimade. Il décrocha sèchement, faisant fi de la remarque cinglante de son mentor sur la politesse. En quelques mots du doyen du Palais des Glaces, il retrouva son calme et sa tenue. Il remercia son professeur et raccrocha, affirmant qu'il arriverait sous peu.

\- Il est à la patinoire, apprit-il à Yurio en emportant sa veste avant de sortir à grands pas. Le jeune russe le suivit, à la fois soulagé à irrité.

Patins aux pieds, sur une glace vide de vie, le corps encore endolori, il inspira profondément, fermant les yeux pour faire le vide avant de s'élancer pour un enchaînement libre...

Alors que les lames de ses patins crissaient sur la glace, fendant le vent et le temps, que ses cheveux se faisaient doucement ébouriffés par la vitesse et les virages, son corps s'oubliait... Son être s'oubliait sur cette glace, libre expression de son ressenti, de son vide intérieur, de sa douce mélancolie...

Comme si ses patins, ces lames accrochées à des chaussures, à travers leur effleurement de la glace tentatrice et pourtant d'un froid mordant, pouvaient le porter, lui coquille fissurée, à travers les méandres du temps, à travers ces fils enchevêtrés illustrant son parcours et ses sentiments... Son pied droit le lança, ses bras en arrières... Il réussit à effectuer un saut de valse sans chuter, gémissant malgré lui à la réception. Ses lames le portèrent encore à travers les méandres de son être. Il ne se souvenait de presque rien, il ne voulait pas se souvenir , la glace était là pour l'aider à oublier à travers sa froide douceur et son agréable silence oppressant...

Sa jambe gauche fléchie, son buste légèrement cambré en arrière, ses bras affrontant avec négligence l'air vide et la morsure du froid, sa tête retombant doucement en arrière alors que sa jambe droite, rigide et non fléchie effleurait du côté intérieur droit de son patin la glace envoûtante, il apprécia l'Ina Bauer qui avec délicatesse le porta un instant sur la glace immuable...

Le souffle saccadé, laissant son élan le faire dériver sur la glace, il avait le regard levé vers le ciel bleu de ce début d'automne... Dans 8 jours aurait lieu à Moscou la Rostelcom Cup...La première compétition qui les mènerait au Grand Prix Final... Dans la Megasport Arena de Moscou se tiendrait le premier mur qu'il devait franchir... Sa première épreuve... Pour passer de l'argent à l'or... Pour montrer qu'il en était capable...

Il posa son regard sur le bord, peu étonné de croiser les prunelles azur soulagée et ennuyée de son fiancé puis le regard émeraude brillant de rage de son rival...

\- KATSUBON ! ESPECE DE ... hurlait-il, n'osant toucher au corps blessé et traumatisé de son ami et rival...

\- Dans 8 jours, Yurio, se contenta-t-il de lâcher avec une note de panique.

Le jeune russe étudia son ami essouflé et tremblant d'un oeil critique avant de répondre :

\- On sera prêts. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te fasse de cadeaux.

Cette pique fit sourire le japonais... Oui, ils seraient prêts... Le programme court était maîtrisé depuis une semaine déjà, il l'avait perfectionné avec Victor pendant un mois. Son programme comportait cinq sauts... Il avait deux triple axel et deux quadruples en séquence avec un back flip... Ils avaient travaillé ces trois dernières figures de son court avec prudence. Il avait un tetmps de quatre secondes entre sa réception de quadruple et sa lancée du back flip... Quatre secondes durant lesquelles son double quadruple lui accordait l'impulsion suffisante pour avoir une vitesse raisonnable pour son back flip...

S'il râtait cette réception ou un des quadruples, il ne pourrait pas achever son programme court...


	12. Chapter 12

**J'ai introduit le chapitre précédent avec quelques mots sur le monde.**

 **Navrée si j'en ai ennuyés. Navrée pour vous car vous êtes un citoyen dépourvu d'empathie et de conscience... Peut être... J'accuse, dirait Zola...**

 **BON BON BON ! Je ne suis pas là pour moraliser, juste par quelques mots, tenter de conscientiser.**

 **LÂCHEZ DES REVIEWSSSSSS ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

 **( Même des rebondissements suite à mes propos socio-politiques , du moment que vous n'êtes pas passifs en fait... #lassitude #university )**

 **SOFIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

* * *

Moscou les attendait...

L'Ice Palace de Moscou ! Le monstre d'acier, de verre, rouge et blanc avec une allure affaissée qui illustrait bien la lassitude de la plupart des connaisseurs lorsqu'ils tombaient sur cet architecture, loin de ses bâtiments historiques, ses Portes du Purgatoire, sa Place Rouge , effleurée par le passage tranquille de la rivière Moskova... Une ville d'histoire, d'art et... de silence...

La ville du pouvoir, celle des chuchotements et des méprisés... Celle des conservateurs et des effrayés... La capitale de la Fédération de Russie...La ville la moins sure pour qui n'a que des ennemis en Russie.

\- Cette ville est imposante... Je me sens ridicule à chaque fois que j'y mets les pieds, commenta d'une voix amusée Yuri qui marchait aux côtés de Yurio, se dirigeant vers leur hôtel, bagages à la main. Yakov, Victor et le reste de l'équipe russe qui devait se présenter aux représentations de couples suivaient le duo qui discutait avec nonchalance. Quiconque regardait passer le groupe ne se douterait nullement de la présence de trois snipers et huit agents de Kem dispersés dans la foule, invisible mais présents...

\- Tu sais que tes réflexions de touristes sont chiantes, grogna Yurio.

\- Tu te serais vu la première fois, à Hastedon, tu avais des étoiles dans les y eux, ria Yuri avec désinvolture.

\- C'est faux ! J'ai trouvé LE pull qui m'illustrait, moi, tigre de Russie, c'est tout ! Ta ville minable n'a rien de surprenant !

\- Haha , tu en as quand même fait le tour et placardé tes photos sur instagram !

\- Raaah ! La ferme, Katsudon !

Le duo percuta violemment quelqu'un, trop absorbés dans leur discussion. Yuri n'eut guère le temps de lever les yeux qu'ils furent, lui et son rival, rudement bousculés, reculant malgré eux de deux pas., surpris.

\- Savez pas regarder où vous foutez vos pieds, cracha une homme, le visage sombre, enrobé et vêtu d'une veste de cuir noir sur un t-shirt d'un blanc délavé et tâché. Il avait parlé russe. Yuri avait vaguement compris, l'homme ayant peu articulé. Yurio , lui, semblait d'humeur noire...

\- C'est à toi de faire gaffe, gros tas, cracha le jeune russe.

\- C'est à moi que tu causes, gamin ?

\- T'en vois d'autres des lourdeaux ?

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je vais t'apprendre à respecter sinon ...

\- Excusez-nous... Allez, viens, Yurio, fit Yuri, mal-à-l'aise, dans un russe presque parfait en tirant son ami pour l'éloigner du provocateur.

\- C'est ça, barrez-vous, lopettes... renifla d'un air méprisant l'homme.

Yurio se libéra de la poigne de son homologue japonais sans llui faire mal, jurant en russe en balançant un coups de pieds dans la figure de l'homme gras qui chancela mais ne tomba pas.

\- JE VAIS TE BROYER ! Beugla l'individu, blessé dans son orgueil, sa dignité jetée à terre, sa patience soufflée... Il saisit le col du jeune blond qui lui enfonça son poing dans la tempe. Il n'en tint pas rigueur, déterminé à redorer son blason terni... La deuxième lopette lui mit un puissant coups dans les jambes, le faisant lourdement tomber.

Il lâcha malgré lui le jeune russe blond qui profita de sa chute pour lui écraser le visage de sa semelle. Leurs valises avaient été oubliées plus loin ...

\- Oh là là, Yurio, qu'est ce que tu as fait, geignit le japonais alors que son homologue se révélait.

\- Il n'avait pas à nous insulter, renifla d'un air méprisant le russe.

\- Pourquoi tu dois toujours frapper à tout vas ?

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'a balayé.

-Mais ... Mais il allait te massacrer !

\- T'es aussi fautif que moi dans cette histoire, renifla le russe avec un sourire en coin.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur l'individu qui se relevait, fulminant, le visage rouge de rage et marqué la semelle du russe... Deux larmes de sang quittaient ses narines dilatées ...Yuri saisit son homologue, revenant sur leurs pas à toute vitesse, son cœur battant à tout rompre, espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas rattrapés...

\- Katsudon ! Laisses moi le massacrer ! Aboyait Yurio avec colère sans pour autant tenter de tirer la japonais dans l'autre sens, le laissant l'entraîner.

\- JE VAIS VOUS ... hurlait leur poursuivant.

Enfin, ils _les_ croisèrent. Yuri, sans lâcher le blond du bras, se précipita derrière Yakov et Victor sous le regard amusé de l'équipe russe. Les regards des deux coachs passèrent de la tenue chaotique de leurs protégés à cette brute épaisse qui arrivait dans leur champs de vision. Victor soupira en son fort intérieur, si cet individu avait _vraiment_ été une menace pour son fiancé, ses snippers en auraient déjà finit avec lui. C'était juste un voyou de seconde zone.

\- Nous pouvons vous aider,demanda poliment l'argenté, sentant la poigne de son fiancé se referme sur le manche de son manteau... Il tremblait...

-Laissez moi ces deux gamins, j'ai rien à voir avec vous, cracha-t-il à l'adresse des deux coachs.

\- Pour quels motifs, demanda, curieux, le quintuple champion du monde.

\- Le blond là m'a frappé , foutu gamin, et pas qu'une fois ! Et son pote, l'asiat, a osé me balayer ! Ils m'ont attaqué, je laisserai pas passer ça. Bougez !

Yakov, son regard de glace et son expression stoïque, plissa des yeux, sifflant d'une voix lourde de menace :

\- Cela sera impossible mon vieux alors tu passes ton chemin ou tu subis une nouvelle humiliation.

\- Me provoques pas, le vieux...

\- Ha ha ha , Yakov le vieux ! S'esclaffa Yurio, derrière son coach, bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

\- Quel sale gosse, cracha le vieux coach.

\- Je vous aurais prévenu, gronda l'humilié en tentant de forcer le passage entré Victor et Yakov.

Il ne comprit pas qui ni comment... Mais il se retrouva vivement plaqué à terre, la semelle du « vieux » écrasant lentement sa tempe contre l'asphalte. La pression exercée était de plus en plus importante, insoutenable... Il jura, cracha, hurlant se sédition. Sa tempe fut finalement libérée et il demeura à terre.

\- Faut pas tenter de toucher à nos protégés, siffla le vieux coach en passant à côté de sa victime sans état d'âmes, suivi du reste de la petite troupe, Yuri toujours au bras de son fiancé.

\- Provoques pas tous les cons que tu croises, Yurio, cracha le coach russe.

\- Pas comme si je l'avais provoqué, pesta le blond, une mains dans la poche de son blouson, l'autre tirant sa valise qu'il avait récupérée.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que t'y es pour rien, gronda furieusement Yakov.

\- Il nous a foncé dedans, bousculés et finalement insultés... C'est trop demandé à ma dignité de ne pas réagir, renifla avec dédain le blond. Victor avait passé un bras rassurant autour des épaule de son fiancé , lui soufflant des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille pour calmer sa panique. Son coeur reprenait à peine un rythme régulier ...

\- Allons à l'hôtel avant qu'il ne provoque un nouveau conflit, ria Milia.

\- _Hilarant_... Idiote vas, cracha Yurio en entrant dans l'hôtel avec ses camarades de patin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Le Sénat a validé la loi de Trump contre les migrants :o Choc !**

 **Puidgemon n'e fait plus l'objet d'un mandat européen ! Wooow, que de progrès , ou est ce donner du mou pour mieux tenir ?**

 **En attendant, bah ... on était toujours en alerte niveau 3/4 hn et le campement Rohingyas continue son expansion sans que le monde s'en soucie ... Comme pour Alep, on ira titiller les esprits des citoyens du monde quand ce sera trop tard pour changer quelque chose... Vous vous souvenez ? #AlepBrule #CigitAlep risible moment d'hypocrisie mondiale ...**

 **BREEEEEF, j'adore commencer avec de la politique pour vous agacer ou informer ou insurger un peu x")**

 **VOICI LA SUIIIIITTTEEEEE !**

 **corrigée, car j'ai eut un problème de publication ! ( réponse au guest : oui je me suis inspirée de l'accident de Hanyu Yuzuru pour ce passage, ce qui était trop tentant vu que c'est ce patineur qui est la base de l'inspiration de Yuri ^^ ) #Sofia**

* * *

La patinoire du Palais de Glace de Moscou était frémissante. Plusieurs figures du monde du patin étaient réunies. Le second volet de la compétition après Pékin... La première chance pour quelques talents mettant enfin les pieds dans le monde des « séniors »... La première déception que rencontreront quelques jeune enhardis par leurs prouesses chez les juniors...

Vêtu de son veston de jogging sur son costume d'une sobriété mais d'un charisme époustouflant, Yuri, comme la plupart des patineurs, faisait des tours de pistes, sans trop pousser, jugeant juste ses réflexes et son équilibre...

Il avait été heureux de ne plus se sentir endoloris au réveil. Il avait fait quelques étirement sous l'œil amusé de son fiancé, s'exclamant avec joie qu'il n'avait plus mal nulle part ! Le médecin affilié à l'équipe russe avait néanmoins déconseillé le back flip. Yuri s'était renfrogné. Il avait grogné qu'il en serait capable, son coach avait semblé dubitatif... Il lui avait proposé de tenter le back flip uniquement s'il faisait un sans-faute. Il avait grogné sa mauvaise humeur, rapidement déconcentré par un baiser de son fiancé.

\- Hey Katsudon, pas de sauts pour le moment, l'apostropha Yurio qui avec sérieux passa près de lui, prenant un virage serré pour se retrouver face au japonais, patinant en arrière.

\- Je ne risquerai pas un saut avec tout ce monde sur la glace, s'amusa le japonais.

\- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, fit, narquoisement, le blond en le laissant, prenant de la vitesse.

Yuri eut un sourire amusé face à l'attitude de son rival. Toute l'équipe russe gardait sur lui un œil vigilent depuis l'entrée en scène de Nikolaï et son enlèvement, bien qu'il ne fut techniquement captif que durant cinq heures... Cinq heures dont il ne se souvenait pas. Cinq heures à la suite desquelles il s'était réveillé avec des côtes froissées, de nombreuses contusions et quelques plaies ouvertes faites au moyen d'une lame... Grâce aux médecins du clan et de l'équipe russe, il avait rapidement guéri et aucune cicatrice ne viendrait témoigner de ces cinq heures que son subconscient avait décidé d'effacer...

\- YURI ATTENTION !

Le cri le ramena à l'instant présent, il braqua aussitôt son regard sur la bordure où se tenaient Yakov, Victor, Vermeil et Toka ( en bons gardes du corps ) . Il fronça des sourcils, tentant pendant un millième de seconde de comprendre. Un bruit sec attira son attention, il se retourna. Trop tard. Un patineur le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant durement contre la glace, sa tête heurtant la surface lisse dans un bruit sourd.

Il ne s'était passé qu'un dixième de secondes entre le cri et le heurt.

Le temps sembla s'étirer pour le patineur qui sur la glace avait perdu tout notion de temps, de haut, de bas... Il voyait le plafond de verre qui lui sembla soudain trop lumineux, il roula sur le côté, sa tête entre ses mains, voyant la glace immaculée se tâcher de pétales vermeil... Il ferma les yeux, une douleur insoutenable tambourinant dans sa tête... Dans un gémissement, il tenta de se redresser, ayant vaguement conscience qu'il était au milieu de la patinoire. Il se redressa fébrilement, sa tête horriblement douloureuse, le monde tournoyant sous ses yeux. Pris d'un vertige inattendu, il retomba lourdement sur le côté , son épaule rencontrant durement la glace. Il resta là, un instant, voyant des lames de patins foncer dans sa direction ainsi que des chaussures...

\- YURI ! S'exclama Yurio en plongeant à genoux à ses côtés, sans tenir compte de sa vitesse ni de son cri. Le japonais avait le menton en sang et la tempe marquée d'une belle bosse violacée. Le jeune russe espérait sincèrement que son ami ne souffre pas d'une commotion.

Pitchit et Minami étaient debout derrière le jeune russe, inquiets, ayant parfaitement entendu le bruit sourd dû à la rencontre entre la glace et la tête de leur ami. Plusieurs autres concurrents faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Après tout, si la médaille d'argent de l'an passé est hors piste, cela les avantageait tous... Triste manque de fair play que désapprouvaient les plus grands athlètes sachant que seuls leurs camarades de galère étaient aptes à comprendre leur solitude et surtout leur passion et frustration.

Le patineur en faute avait bien évidemment filé. Cela n'inquiétait nullement le jeune russe qui savait qu'il tirerait quelque chose des nombreuses caméras qui parcouraient la patinoire.

,,,,


End file.
